Un (hermoso) problema
by 745unidas
Summary: ¿qué pasará en la vida de Starfire cuando todo cambie rotundamente? un suceso inesperado para todos... OK, pésimo summary xD dejen reviews si quieren que lo continúe n n
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Espero que este fanfic sea de su agrado. Sin más que decir, empiezo. **

Capítulo 1: **Dudas**

**(Punto de vista de Starfire)**

La tarde corría tranquila, por suerte, hacía ya varios días que no podía enfrentar a ningún villano… seguramente estaba enferma, pero no me preocupaba, pronto ya se me iba a pasar, probablemente había comido algo en mal estado y como era de suponerse, me afectó en la salud. Ni siquiera les había advertido a los demás sobre este malestar, sería una preocupación innecesaria para ellos. Estaba recostada en mi cama tratando de que ese malestar cesara cuando me empecé a sentir peor: mareos, náuseas. Tuve que correr al baño para vomitar lo poco que había comido. Al salir me encontré con alguien en la puerta: Chico Bestia.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves pálida- Me dijo el chico verde, pero antes de poder responderle tuve que volver a correr al baño, al parecer estaba peor de lo que me sentía.

- Star, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que te sentías mal?- Me reprochó

- No quería preocuparlos, es un simple malestar, pronto se me pasará. No les digas a los demás, se preocupari…- Antes de terminar la frase, Raven apareció de repente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enferma? Deberías visitar un médico- Me dijo con indiferencia

- Estoy bien, no se preocupen- Dije con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizarlos. –Estoy algo mareada, así que creo que necesito acostarme- les aclaré, ellos comprendieron y me dejaron sola.

Pasaban los días y todo seguía igual, cuando me tocaba pelear lo hacía aunque terminaba más exhausta de lo normal, y casi siempre tenía que volver a la torre en el auto con Cyborg.

Los demás sospechaban sobre mi "malestar", pero no querían molestarme ya que yo les pedía amablemente que me dejen tranquila. Mi apetito aumentaba aunque cada cosa que comía la vomitaba, era una sensación horrible, no dejaba de sentirme mareada y mis pechos estaban duros.

**(Punto de vista de Cyborg)**

- Ésta es como la vigésima vez que vomita el día de hoy, realmente debe estar muy enferma- Comenté con mis dos compañeros titanes. Se preguntarán por qué no tres… bueno, como siempre, Robin estaba en su habitación, ajeno a todo, investigando sobre los criminales.

- Viejo, esto es sospechoso, Star nunca se ha sentido tan mal, deberíamos ayudarla- Acotó el verde.

- ¿Qué tal si sólo la dejamos en paz? Ella solo quiere estar tranquila- Dijo seriamente Raven.

- No sé, yo creo que deberíamos hacer que visite a un doctor- Dije decidido… -Es más, vamos a hacer que vaya, ¡cueste lo que cueste!

**(Punto de vista de Starfire)**

Estaba escuchando todo lo que decían, por nada del mundo podía dejar que me llevaran a un doctor. No quería pensar lo peor, pero era una posibilidad… una gran posibilidad. Después de todo, después de _esa_ noche nada había sido lo mismo.

**Ok, un poco corto xD gracias a todos por leer, ahora me gustaría que dejen reviews para saber si lo sigo o no. Si tienen críticas tanto constructivas como destructivas (xD) díganmelas por favor, así puedo saber qué aspectos mejorar n_n muchas gracias a todos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (si es que ustedes quieren) :***


	2. Asumiendo responsabilidades

Capítulo 2:** Asumiendo responsabilidades**

**(Punto de vista de Starfire)**

FLASHBACK

_Recuerdos borrosos, y a la vez tan nítidos. Qué contradicción, pero que realidad tan verdadera. Una noche, una fiesta de cumpleaños que se había extendido hasta la madrugada, algo de alcohol… Sí, Veloz me había hecho tomar de más para que caiga en sus brazos, aunque afortunadamente no lo logró, habré estado casi ebria pero no soy estúpida. O por lo menos pensaba que no lo era, hasta ese momento. _

_-¿Qué haces, idiota?- Dijo la voz de mi héroe favorito, Robin, cuando Veloz trataba de seducirme_

_- No te preocupes, lindo, ningún estúpido va a hacerme caer con un poco de alcohol- Aunque se ve que el alcohol sí me estaba afectando. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió llamarlo "lindo" tan tranquilamente?_

_- Star, es mejor que vayas a la cama- Decía la voz más dulce del mundo. _

_- Iré si te vienes conmigo- Dije muy conscientemente, a pesar de mi estado._

_- Te acompañaré a tu habitación, no quiero que te caigas por el camino… y prométeme que no volverás a beber alcohol de esa forma- Me decía mirándome seriamente… a pesar de su antifaz era una mirada tan masculina, me hacía caer rendida. Me acompañó… sí, iba a despedirme en la puerta de mi habitación pero lo besé. Creo que el alcohol me dio algo de valor. Nunca le había declarado mis sentimientos, pero ahora estaba tan segura…_

_- Star, no quiero aprovecharme de ti en este estado, de verdad, pero si continúas…_

_- Cállate- Le ordené para seguir besándolo, él me abrazo fuerte por la cintura y de a poco fuimos acercándonos a la cama, para juntos caer en ella._

_No creo que haga falta aclarar lo que pasó, solo diré que esa noche marcó un antes y un después en mi vida…_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Tengo miedo… ¿por qué tuve que ser tan estúpida? Lo peor es que después de lo que pasó, todo siguió como si nada. Como si nunca hubiese pasado _nada_. Recuerdo cada segundo que pasamos juntos esa noche, seguro él piensa que no lo recuerdo pero sí, es el recuerdo más claro de mi vida…

- ¿Starfire?- Dijo mi mejor amiga entrando en mi habitación.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué necesitas?- Dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude emitir en ese momento.

- Tal vez los demás sean estúpidos, pero a mí no me engañas… esa noche, en la fiesta en la que te alcoholizaste, Robin te acompañó a tu habitación, pero nunca volvieron…-

- Ya basta- Dije con la voz ronca y comenzando a llorar –Tengo miedo, amiga… ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida?- continué.

-Eso significa que estás admitiéndolo- Me dijo seria pero ligeramente sorprendida. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y la mirada hacia abajo… sentía vergüenza por mí misma, ¿cómo pude haber reaccionado así esa noche? Y sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- Como te dije antes, será mejor que veas a un doctor. No estás al cien por ciento segura, ¿o sí?- Me preguntó levantando una ceja.

-No- le respondí –pero no sé si estoy preparada para escuchar un "estás embarazada" como respuesta.

- Eso debiste pensarlo antes, ahora te guste o no, quieras escucharlo o no, debes saberlo cuanto antes- Me dijo como ordenándome. –Llamaré para pedir una cita con el médico-. Acto seguido: salió apresurada de mi habitación, ya no me quedaba opción, tenía razón, iba a afrontar la realidad por más dura que sea.

Había llegado el día. Tenía que ir a esa cita con el médico sin que nadie, a parte de Raven, se enterara. Para mi mala suerte, una hora antes de mi cita sonó la alarma. Esa desgracia pude tomarla para mi conveniencia, ya que no estaba en condiciones de ir a pelear, y así nadie me preguntaría a dónde iba.

No quería ir, tenía tanto miedo, pero era la única opción… me decidí y volé hasta el lugar, al llegar me atendió un hombre muy respetuoso, al cual le expliqué el problema casi llorando. Nunca había ido a un doctor… no, nunca; y me sentía avergonzada, rara, además estaba sola. Mi sorpresa fue cuando me dijo que tendría que hacerme una serie de análisis y distintos estudios para determinar cuál era mi diagnóstico, lo cual iba a tardar al menos una semana más. Una semana más en la que iba a tener que esconderme de mis amigos e inventar excusas para no ir a pelear, ni siquiera a los entrenamientos. Ya se me estaban acabando las ideas. Raven me ayudaba bastante, si esto era una falsa alarma entonces nadie iba a enterarse. Después de un par de días me dieron los resultados de todo lo que tuve que hacerme, por desgracia no entendía nada de todo lo que veía, debía esperar a volver al médico, casi estaba entrando en desesperación.

- Star, te he notado muy extraña estas últimas semanas, ¿estás bien?- Dijo Robin sorprendiéndome al entrar repentinamente en mi habitación.

- Sí- Dije escondiendo rápidamente los resultados, que los tenía en la mano. –no te preocupes- Agregué con una falsa, muy falsa sonrisa.

-No quería molestarte- Continuó –Pero estoy realmente preocupado…-

-¿Qué parte no entiendes de que estoy bien?- Le dije duramente, los nervios ya se estaban apoderando de mí. Él solo dio media vuelta y volvió a mirarme al llegar a la puerta.

- ¿Sabes? El papel de Raven no te sienta bien… avísame si quieres hablar, en lo posible que sea cuando no estés loca.

Esas últimas palabras me hicieron darme cuenta de que estaba actuando mal, incluso no parecía yo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Mis nervios respondían por mí.

Así pasaron varios días hasta que tuve que volver al médico. Había estado vomitando de nuevo, ya que además de todo lo que pasaba, los nervios me jugaban en contra.

-¿Dónde vas?- Preguntó Cyborg al verme salir. No quería que nade me viera ya que por fin tenía que ir al doctor, había estado esperando este día, ya quería saber que sería de mi vida.

-A dar un paseo, nada importante- Dije seria y escondiendo detrás de mi espalda los resultados de mis análisis.

-¡Entonces te acompañamos!- Dijo Bestia muy alegre, saliendo de no sé dónde.

-¡No!- Les grité con furia, sin tener en cuenta que ellos no tenían la culpa de que yo sea una idiota. -¿dónde está Robin?- pregunté más calmada.

- En su habitación- Respondió el verde. –Nos hemos enfrentado a Slade en estos días y ya sabes cómo es él cuando se trata de Slade, no ha salido de allí en días; ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada- Dije rápidamente, como defendiéndome. –Es solo que… hace mucho no hablo con él… solo eso… bueno, tengo que irme- Les aclaré, y volé hasta el lugar, ya que casi estaba llegando tarde.

Al entrar, le mostré al doctor los resultados, él los miró detenidamente mientras yo miraba el piso. Aunque automáticamente y sin querer, levanté la mirada al escuchar solo dos palabras de su parte: "Felicitaciones, mamá".

Casi sin reacción me limité a decir "gracias" y esperar lo siguiente. No sé, quizás un "inocente palomita" aunque era tan imposible, y yo de inocente no tenía nada.

-Ahora debes cuidarte de no levantar demasiado peso, ni hacer mala fuerza, ni hacer cosas que puedan dañar al bebé- Decía el médico, muy serio; yo simplemente escuchaba sin querer reaccionar. –Bien, te espero en una semana para hacer un chequeo general y luego deberás asistir a un especialista- Continuaba diciéndome. Yo seguía sin reaccionar, no me salía ni una palabra… ni siquiera me salía reír o llorar, nada. Al salir de la consulta me dirigí inmediatamente a la torre, a mi habitación, tal como había estado desde hacía ya semanas. ¿Cinco semanas aproximadamente? Esos fueron mis cálculos, después de todo era la única vez que sucedió algo entre nosotros. Y, por mi parte, la única vez que había sucedido _algo_ con alguien. ¿Tanta mala suerte tenía? ¿Tanta mala suerte de quedar embarazada la primera vez? ¡Por X'hal! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Tengo en mi vientre a mi hijo, al hijo de Robin. Eso debería hacerme sentir lo suficientemente bien. Sonreí mientras emitía un suspiro. No tenía caso sentirme mal, los hechos no podían cambiarse, porque no iba a cometer una locura, no iba a quitarle la vida a una criatura inocente por un mal acto mío. Que en realidad no fue tan malo, amo a Robin, el alcohol fue una excusa perfecta… aunque tengo que admitir que ahora me siento una cualquiera. Pero ahora había algo más importante de qué preocuparse: mi hijo, nuestro hijo. ¿Cómo lo tomaría él al saberlo? Quizás debería marcharme y ser una madre soltera… ¡no!, mi hijo tiene derecho a tener un padre… me siento feliz, pero a la vez desconcertada y dudosa. ¿Esto realmente está pasando? Dios… sí que está pasando. Mi vientre va a crecer y se va a notar cada vez más… será mejor que cambie de atuendo.

Los días pasaban y los titanes se preguntaban por qué lucía tan distinta y por qué no peleaba contra los villanos… mejor dicho, se preguntaban por qué esa "simple descompostura" tardaba tanto en irse. La única que seguía este (bonito) problema era Raven, ella veía absurdo que lo oculte, ya que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta, pero entendió que lo mejor era que yo se los diga cuando estuviera lista. Era vergonzoso aceptar que mi bebé era el resultado de una noche casual de locura, pero así lo era y no iba a negarlo. Tenía sentimientos encontrados… era muy emocionante ser mamá y poder darle a un niñito todo mi amor y cariño, pero por otro lado a mis 17 años debería estar preocupándome por otras cosas y no por un hijo. Aun así ya sentía que lo amaba, él… o ella, ya era parte de mí.

Siguió pasando el tiempo y afortunadamente todo iba bien, mis controles estaban en perfecto estado, mi hijo estaba creciendo saludable. Habían pasado ya tres meses de lo ocurrido y con Robin jamás tocamos el tema, y sin embargo él ni siquiera se imaginaba que en seis meses tendría un hijo…

**Gracias por sus reviews, aunque no fueron muchos me sentí alentada. GRACIAS :D esto lo hice por ustedes n_n espero que les siga gustando!**


	3. No puede ocultarse por siempre

Capítulo 3: **Las cosas no pueden ocultarse por siempre…**

Al haber pasado ya tres meses, y al ser yo delgada, mi barriga se notaba bastante. Estoy segura que, de no ser por la ropa ancha, ya se habrían dado cuenta. Estaba tranquila viendo televisión, disfrutando de la soledad de la torre cuando de nuevo aparece Chico Bestia… qué molesto era a veces…

- Eres sospechosa, Star, ¿estás segura de que Robin no anduvo haciendo travesuras?- decía en tono burlón mientras yo lo ignoraba. –Y… ¿ya decidiste cómo vas a llamarlo? Porque yo creo que debería llamarse Garfield, como su mejor tío- Continuaba bromeando.

-No, aun no sé si es niño o niña… ¿cómo te enteraste?- Le dije seria y con la mirada hacia abajo… hacía tiempo que ésta era la única mirada que tenía, una mirada de vergüenza. Él se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta.

-¿Estás… hablando en serio?- Me dijo ya muy serio

- ¡¿crees que bromearía con esto?!- Le dije con lágrimas en los ojos y levantándome la ropa, enseñándole mi pequeña barriga.

-Y… ¿Cómo lo tomó él?- Indagó curioso.

-No lo sabe- Le respondí fríamente.

-Bien, creo que eso es asunto de ustedes, pero sabes que puedo darte una mano cuando la necesites- Me dijo sonriendo, a lo que le devolví también la sonrisa, y le pedí que no le contara a ninguno de los titanes que restaban saber la noticia…

Pasó un mes más sin que nada cambiara, 4 meses y ya era difícil seguir ocultándolo, pero todavía no me sentía preparada para contárselo a quien sería su padre. Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría, pero sería mejor decírselo cuanto antes para que vaya preparándose para su llegada. Esa misma noche me desperté agitada de una pesadilla en la que Robin me echaba de la torre porque no me creía que realmente él era el papá de mi hijo, así que me levante para tomar un vaso de agua y calmarme… yo solo estaba con una remera ancha de las que últimamente usaba mucho, y la parte de debajo de mi ropa interior. Sentí pasos detrás de mío…

-¿Qué haces levantada?- Me dijo sin antifaz y refregándose los ojos el hombre más lindo del universo.

-Nada, tuve una pesadilla y necesitaba calmarme- Le contesté sin mirarlo. De pronto me abrazó por detrás, yo levanté sus manos para que no sintiera mi barriga, pero esto hizo que tocara mis pechos.

-Vaya… me gusta que esta vez no estés ebria- Me dijo en un tono seductor.

-No estaba ebria- Le respondí tomando sus manos para que éstas no hagan contacto con mi cuerpo.

-Claro que lo estabas pero… un momento… ¿quieres decir que recuerdas lo que pasó?

-Claro que lo recuerdo

-Y… ¿te gustó? Dijo besándome el cuello, como para volver a lo mismo.

-Estoy embarazada- Le dije cerrando los ojos fuertemente, sin responder la pregunta anterior.

-¿Qué?- Fue su única respuesta. Había dejado de abrazarme y solo me miraba fijamente, sorprendido. Yo no soporté y me largué a llorar fuertemente.

**Hasta acá por hoy :3 muchísimas gracias por los reviews y también gracias a los que leen en silencio xD**


	4. No pensé que podía ser peor

Capítulo 4: **No pensé que podía ser peor.**

-Ya veo, soñaste que estabas embarazada- Me dijo como si por fin hubiese entendido a qué me refería.

-¡NO!- le grité furiosa. -¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! ¡¿qué no me ves?!- le volví a gritar, pero esta vez levantándome la remera para mostrarle mi abdomen notablemente crecido. Hasta ya podía sentir los movimientos del bebé.

-¿Qué?- volvió a decirme como haciéndose el desentendido. Lo estaba odiando en este momento.

-¡¿qué es lo que no entiendes de esto?! ¡¿qué mierda no entiendes?!- le grité cada vez más enojada sin darme cuenta que podría despertar a los demás.

- ¿cómo que estás embarazada?- seguía diciéndome estúpidamente

- Eres un inútil- Le dije furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos mientras me dirigía a mi habitación, pero enseguida sentí que me tomaba del brazo.

-¿quieres decir que no podrás volver a luchar?- Me preguntó, lo que hizo que me enojara todavía más.

-¿Y eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Vas a tener un hijo y solo te importa si voy a poder luchar o no?- Le dije con decepción.

-¿Estás diciendo que ese niño que tienes en tu vientre es mío? Pero… no podemos ser padres, somos héroes, Starfire-. Ya empezaba a desesperarme, se comportaba como todo un idiota.

-¿De quién más podría ser? Estúpido. Eres tan serio cuando se trata de buscar pistas y atrapar villanos, pero tan estúpido para las cuestiones de la vida- Le reproché indignada. En ese momento sólo salí de la sala y me volví a mi habitación, pero aunque llegué y me acosté no pude dormir en lo que restaba de la noche.

No importaba que su padre fuese un idiota… ni su madre. Definitivamente yo también era una idiota, pero haría todo para que este niñito… o niñita (ojalá) crezca sano, fuerte y siendo una buena persona. No me importaría ser madre soltera si eso era lo mejor para mi bebé, aunque me dolía en el alma de sólo pensarlo, ahora tenía algo más importante en qué pensar… en lo más importante, sin conocerlo ya podía sentirlo, en cada chequeo médico podía sentir sus latidos y eso me hacía sentir mucha emoción. No descuidaría a este bebé por nada en el mundo.

Me dolía pero lo había decidido, dejaría a los titanes por el bien de mi bebé, no quería que el (o ella) se criara en ese ámbito de lucha y enemistad, además de que por nada del mundo quería un padre que no se interesara por su hijo, prefería criarlo sola, ya que iba a ser menos doloroso para los dos.

Tomé mis cosas por la mañana temprano antes de que los demás despertaran y comencé a volar… fue difícil pensar en algo feliz pero de alguna forma lo había logrado. Ya no ocultaba mi panza… hasta empezaba a gustarme, podía lucir felizmente a mi bebé aunque las circunstancias no se dieran de la mejor manera.

Después de casi cinco horas volando ya estaba cansada y tenía hambre, ¡Dios! Ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde estaba yendo. Bajé lentamente en un camping, allí hubo gente que me reconoció y me brindó alimento y bebida. Qué bueno era creer que todavía quedaban buenas personas. Comí hasta reventar, luego seguí caminando para bajar la comida. Entré en un bosque y me senté a descansar apoyada en un árbol, mirando al cielo. Ese cielo que me recordaba los ojos del hombre que alguna vez me había hecho suya, era horrible admitirlo pero lo amaba, me hubiese encantando que seamos una familia…

Me entre dormí allí, ya que por la noche prácticamente no había dormido. Cuando desperté no entendía nada, estaba en una cómoda cama de dos plazas y tapada. En esa habitación había un agradable aroma y tenía un estilo clásico. Me asusté pero enseguida entró alguien: Un hombre de unos veinticinco años, de piel un poco más morena que yo y ojos miel.

-¿Qué tal? Me llamo Matt. Un gusto- Me dijo besándome la mano. Yo no me resistí porque simplemente no reaccionaba.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- Le dije tratando de quitarme las dudas.

-Estás en mi casa- Me dijo muy tranquilo –Estoy enterado de tu situación y estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo de tu hijo y de ti, por supuesto.

-Un momento… estás yendo demasiado rápido. Además no me interesa tu propuesta, mi hijo ya tiene un padre- Le dije decidida.

-Un padre al que no le interesa ser su padre-. Esas palabras me afectaron demasiado, pero no lo demostré.

-¿Y tú como sabes estas cosas?- Le dije tratando de sacar algo de información.

-Simplemente lo sé, no importa cómo. Creo que lo que debería importarte es que podrías tener un hombre para el cual seas lo más importante, y un padre para tu hijo.- Parecía amable pero apresurado, igual su voz se me hacía familiar.

-Mira, no quiero lastimarte pero no estoy interesada, te agradezco tu hospitalidad pero ya debo irme…- Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar tuve que detenerlo, estaba decidido a besarme y ya lo estaba intentando.

-Dije que no estoy interesada- Le volví a decir, pero esta vez resaltando el "no" –Gracias, ya me voy.

-¿Dónde vas?- Me preguntó preocupado.

-Con los Titanes del Este- Le respondí de forma improvisada, sólo porque si le decía que no sabía hacia dónde iba, me iba a insistir para que me quedase, aunque de todos modos lo hizo.

-¡Dije que no!- Dije, de nuevo deteniéndolo para que no me bese, pero cuando lo aparté tomándolo por la cara noté algo extraño. Lo tomé muy fuerte y su cara comenzó a romperse… un momento, ¿su cara comenzó a romperse? Noté que detrás de su "cara" había otra máscara.

-Eres astuta- Me dijo ya sin disimular –Pero te tengo en mis manos, no hay nada que puedas hacer-

-Maldito Slade no vas a salirte con la tuya- Dije preparándome para pelear

-¿Estás tan segura?- Dijo haciendo un rápido movimiento, tomándome por detrás y poniendo un arma mortal sobre mi abdomen.

-No, haré lo que quieras pero por favor no le hagas daño a mi bebé- Dije resignada y con mucha impotencia.

-Así que lo que quiera, ¿eh?- Dijo con una mirada macabra, y volvió a dejarme sola en la habitación.

**Ok, de nuevo muchas gracias por su aliento :3 y como ando un poco ocupada con mis estudios voy a tardar un poquito más en subir el siguiente capítulo… pero les prometo que lo voy a seguir. GRACIAS ****3**


	5. Entre tristeza y felicidad

Capítulo 5: **Entre tristeza y felicidad**

**(Punto de vista de Robin)**

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Estaba teniendo un mal sueño? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ella me estaría diciendo la verdad? Todo eso y mucho más me pregunté al volver a mi habitación, no pude dormir en lo que restaba de la noche y había sido una noticia muy sorpresiva. ¿Cómo que voy a ser padre? Tengo 18 años y muchos villanos por detener, muchos misterios por resolver.

-¡Esto es una mierda!- grité pateando una pobre lámpara de pie. ¿Cómo pude haberme dejado seducir así? Yo soy un héroe. Esto es una vergüenza. De repente oí que golpeaban la puerta de mi habitación, abrí, era Raven.

- Así que… ¿te enteraste?- Me dijo calmadamente

- ¿Cómo que si me enteré? ¿Ustedes lo sabían y no fueron capaces de decírmelo? ¡Son unos pésimos amigos!- Le grité furioso haciendo que los demás también se despierten.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú no hayas sabido cuándo detenerte, así que por favor no me hables de mala manera- Me dijo seria.

- Lo siento, pero esto es algo que no me esperaba y ya que ustedes lo sabían podían habérmelo dicho.

- Eso no es algo que nos correspondiera- Prosiguió Raven. –Y por más que te lamentes, nos grites y patees objetos, eso no cambiará nada, ahora debes hacerte responsable de tus actos-. Los demás solo presenciaban en silencio la discusión. Un silencio incómodo reinó en el pasillo.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Starfire?- Dijo el Chico Bestia rompiendo el silencio.

-No tengo idea- Dije volviendo a entrar a mi habitación, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, la alarma sonó…

**(Punto de vista de Starfire)**

Estaba aterrada, nunca en la vida había sentido tanto terror. En otro momento podría haber escapado de allí sin preocuparme, pero ahora más que por mi vida, temía por la vida que llevaba en mi vientre, la vida de mi hijo. Me senté en la cama y lloré, lloré mientras acariciaba mi abdomen, sentía que el bebé se movía. Sonreí entre lágrimas, realmente nunca había sentido tanto amor y mucho menos por alguien que no conocía. De pronto escuché que la puerta se abría.

-Ven- Dijo secamente Slade. Yo me sequé las lágrimas y lo seguí.

-¿Para qué me quieres?- Le pregunté a mitad de camino. Él se detuvo y se dio vuelta para mirarme fijamente.

-Es un plan sencillo. Una vez que nazca, tu morirás y él o ella será criado como mi aprendiz, se criará con la maldad en sus venas- Me dijo de una forma que me hizo temblar.

-¡Eso no!- le grité intentando golpearlo.

-¿Acaso estás desobedeciéndome? Tú eliges. Te mueres y se convierte en mi aprendiz, o eres libre y él muere.- Lo odiaba, definitivamente no había persona peor que él, aun así me arriesgué.

-¡No va a morir pero tampoco será malo!- Le dije lanzándole starbolts tan fuertes que hicieron que se desmaye. Yo llamé a la policía indicando el lugar para que lo detengan. No me quería involucrar ni tampoco matarlo, yo no era como él. Pero al salir del lugar hubo algo que me sorprendió. Los titanes estaban ahí. ¡Que maldito día era este!

-Star, la alarma nos informó de un problema, ¿estás bien?- Me preguntó Cyborg con amabilidad.

-Sí, gracias- Dije avergonzada. Se suponía que no tenían que encontrarme.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Preguntó mi mejor amiga. Yo no sabía que responderle, simplemente bajé la mirada sin decir nada.

-No hagas una locura- Me dijo el verde tratando de consolarme.

-Vamos a la torre- Ordenó el líder, incluyéndome.

-Yo no voy- Dije seria y decidida. Todos voltearon dudosos.

-¿Cómo que no vienes- Me dijo Robin. –Sabes que tenemos que hablar.

-Yo contigo no tengo nada de qué hablar- Le dije triste pero firme. –No necesito a alguien que no quiera a su propio hijo y sólo le importe luchar. Al final te interesas en el bien de los demás, de los desconocidos, pero no eres capaz de darle felicidad a alguien de tu sangre.

-Starfire, no discutiré esto en público- Me dijo.

-Y yo no lo discutiré de ninguna forma. Me voy- Dije, y me eché a volar.

**Miren, es cortito pero me hice un tiempito para ustedes :D me hacen FELIZ sus reviews xD Ah, y lo llamo "Slade" porque así es como lo llaman en la serie, no quise alterar los nombres n_n muchas gracias a todos! Y ahora una pregunta, porque tengo dos posibles finales.**

**En unos pocos capítulos todo se resuelve, todo es color de rosa. Final feliz en poco tiempo.**

**Todo se pone aun peor, pasan cosas dramáticas y si es que hay final feliz, tendrá que esperar.**

**Bueno, ustedes me darán sus recomendaciones xD de nuevo GRACIAS :3**


	6. Buscando una nueva vida

Capítulo 6: **Buscando una nueva vida**

Debía encontrar un lugar donde vivir. Los demás me habían perseguido para que vuelva pero no, no quise. Dejé mi localizador en uno de los puntos que visité, así nadie podría llamarme ni saber dónde estaba. Tal vez estaba siendo un poco testaruda, pero no quería un padre que le hiciera daño psicológicamente a su hijo.

Encontré una cueva y no tuve otra opción que quedarme hasta que consiguiera un empleo y pudiera pagar aunque sea una habitación… debía empezar a hacer la vida de una persona "normal"… aunque no es de persona normal tener un hijo a los 17, tampoco es una deshonra; debo empezar una vida normal… sin jueguitos de superhéroes.

Pasé la noche en esa cueva, por suerte Slade había sido detenido. A la mañana siguiente caminé por una ciudad desconocida, ni yo sabía cómo había llegado ahí y encontré un restaurante con un cartel: "Se necesita empleado". Entré.

-Buenos días- Dije con un poco de temor. –vengo por el anuncio, ¿aún está libre el puesto?

-No para ti- Me dijo una señora muy poco agradable. –No queremos jóvenes embarazadas, supone un gasto extra.

Con furia me di la vuelta, solo dije "gracias" sarcásticamente pero una voz me detuvo.

-El puesto es tuyo- Me dijo un joven muy amablemente. Ahora no sabía qué hacer.

-Gracias- Le dije sin mucha reacción, pero sinceramente.

-Ven, te enseñaré un poco así en poco tiempo puedes empezar con tu trabajo- Continuó. Era demasiado educado y amable. –Serás mesera. Tengo entendido que no eres muy buena en la cocina pero sí para tratar con gente. ¿Verdad?

Yo solté una pequeña risa. Él tenía toda la razón. Estuvo gran parte del día enseñándome cómo hacer mi nuevo trabajo.

-Lo haces bien- Me dijo sonriendo. –Te espero por aquí mañana para que ya puedas practicar-. No había notado hasta ese momento, la bonita sonrisa que portaba el joven.

-Claro, muchas gracias por todo, espero no traer problemas- Dije tocándome la barriga. Él se rió.

-Claro que no, será un placer tenerte aquí-. Fueron sus últimas palabras antes que me vaya.

Volví a la cueva. Afortunadamente había conseguido trabajo, así pronto ya podría conseguir un lugar digno de vivir, no tanto para mí, sino para mi bebé: el cual no paraba de moverse, últimamente había estado muy inquieto y faltaba sólo un mes para saber su sexo, estaba ansiosa, muy ansiosa. Volví a pasar la noche allí y temprano por la mañana, me dirigí a mi trabajo. Ahí me dieron la ropa adecuada y comencé.

¿Qué más decir sobre esto? Me sentía cómoda allí. Habían pasado casi dos meses, ya estaba trabajando fija. Todos los días y casi a toda hora. Extrañaba a los titanes pero cada vez menos, me sentía más independiente y cada vez mi amistad con Jason se hacía más grande. Ah, ¿No se los mencioné? Jason es el joven de hermosa sonrisa. Tiene 23 años y nos llevamos muy bien. En cierto modo a veces me recordaba a Robin… al Robin de antes, cuando éramos mejores amigos. Antes de que yo arruinara todo. En fin, ya tenía el dinero del primer mes para una habitación para mi bebé y para mí.

-¿Sabes? Yo vivo sólo con mi hermana un año menor. No es necesario que pagues por algo que puede ser gratis. Mejor guarda ese dinero para lo que el bebé necesite. Ven con nosotros, por favor- Me pidió amablemente mi nuevo amigo.

-No quiero ser una molestia. Darme trabajo y un hogar es demasiado- Dije como avergonzada.

-No digas eso. Por favor, no me desprecies de esta forma.

-Está bien. Iré- Dije, solo porque prefería guardar ese dinero para la ropa, pañales, muebles y todo lo que un bebé nuevo necesita.

-Esta misma noche al salir del trabajo nos iremos juntos a casa, ¿pero qué te parece si antes damos un paseo en mi auto?

Este chico era realmente muy amable, yo asentí feliz. Esa misma noche tomé un baño en el restaurante, al finalizar la jornada del trabajo y salí para pasear con él. Ya casi hasta estaba olvidándome de los titanes. A pesar de que (con excepción de Robin) me ayudaron mucho, no era la ayuda que necesitaba. Ahora me sentía bien, cómoda nuevamente. Subí a su coche y empezó a conducir, la noche estaba estrellada y muy tranquila.

-Y bien. ¿Qué música te gusta escuchar?- Me dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Todas están bien para mí. Además es tu coche, tú decides- Le dije tímida.

-Como quieras, Star… ¿puedo llamarte así, cierto?

-Sí- Le dije sonriendo, así era como me llamaba Robin, pero se podría decir que ya no me causaba dolor.

-¿Ya sabes si será niño o niña?- Me dijo para no volver al silencio incómodo. Yo ya estaba de seis meses y mi barriga redonda me encantaba.

-No, pero de seguro el mes próximo lo sabré- Le respondí feliz.

-Y… ¿tú qué quieres que sea? ¿Niño o niña?- Este tipo no sabía que decir para sacar conversación.

-Me da igual siempre y cuando tenga salud. Sólo espero que si es niña, no crezca odiando a los hombres por lo que le hizo su padre- Comencé a sentirme deprimida, pero en el momento que estaba a punto de sentirme peor, sentí como me levantaba la barbilla y… me besó…

-¿Por qué lo haces?- Le dije con media sonrisa. Media sonrisa de desconcertación.

-Eres linda, Star- Me dijo en tono seductor.

-Ah… gracias. ¿Ya… podemos irnos?- Le dije como para desviar el tema. Él puso en marcha su auto y nos dirigimos a su casa. Una casa muy bonita, por cierto. Cuando llegamos había todo un desorden, bolsas enormes por todos lados y su hermana llorando de emoción.

-¡Hermanito! ¡En dos días me iré de intercambio a una universidad de Alemania!- Le dijo abrazándolo. Yo me quedé petrificada. ¿Él y yo estaríamos solos todo ese tiempo en el que su hermana estuviese fuera?

Llegó el día y fuimos a despedir a su hermana al aeropuerto, ella me dijo que podía usar su habitación en este tiempo, así que sin duda lo haría. Al regresar, nos habían dado el día libre, así que nos quedamos descansando en el sillón, viendo una película. Él se acercó a mí y volvió a robarme un beso, el cual no respondí, pero tampoco lo aparté…

**(Punto de vista de Robin)**

Ella se había ido realmente… y por mi culpa. Hacía ya dos meses que no sabía nada de ella. Estaba desesperado, la busqué por todas partes y no la encontré. Me sentía como un completo idiota.

-¡ME ODIO!- Grité llorando. No soportaba más esta situación. ¿Qué sería de ella y de su bebé? Mi bebé, nuestro bebé.

-Me odio, me odio, me odio- Seguía repitiendo mientras golpeaba mi frente contra la pared. Había perdido lo que más amaba en la vida, pero no iba a rendirme hasta encontrarla…

**Bueno, acá como que se dispersó un poco el RobStar xD pero por lo que más quieran no me odien! Va a terminar bien, se los prometo :3 De nuevo muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews, me alientan mucho n.n siempre me desvelo por ustedes aunque me tenga que despertar temprano xD lo hago con gusto, muchas gracias! Espero sus reviews nuevamente :3**


	7. ¿Sería una mala idea?

Capítulo 7: **¿Sería una mala idea?**

**(Punto de vista de Robin)**

No me agradaba la idea de ser padre pero las cosas así se habían dado, y yo había actuado como un idiota. Necesito encontrarla, decirle que la quiero, tragarme mi orgullo y proponerle hacer una vida normal, como una familia… sólo esperaba encontrarla y que no sea demasiado tarde…

**(Punto de vista de Starfire)**

Después de su beso me quedé callada, terminó la película y me dormí. Me desperté en la cama, ¿Acaso él me había cargado hasta allí? ¿Y con los kilos de más que tenía por el embarazo? Ese chico se comportaba como todo un caballero. Antes de seguir con mis pensamientos me di cuenta de algo, no estaba en mi cama sino en una de dos plazas…

-Buenos días- Me interrumpió Jason llevándome el desayuno a la cama

-Buenos días- Dije somnolienta -¿qué se supone que hago aquí?

-Me pareció triste que durmieras sola, así que te traje conmigo- Dijo depositando la bandeja en la cama.

-No, en serio, ¿qué hago aquí?- Le repetí después de haberle dado un trago al café, sin creerle demasiado. Él me miró seriamente y comprendí que lo que decía era cierto. -¿Por qué? Me hiciste dormir contigo y en ningún momento dije que quisiera hacerlo.

-Está bien. Lo siento mucho. No volverá a pasar… a menos que tú quieras- Me dijo travieso. Yo sólo continué desayunando sin responderle. Aunque por algún motivo me gustaba su forma de ser y de la manera en la que se preocupaba por mí y por mi bebé.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme cuando me digan de qué sexo será el bebé?- Le dije sonriendo, ya terminando de desayunar.

-¡Claro!- Me respondió feliz, dándome un pequeño abrazo. Yo me reí. Me sentía bien en sus brazos.

-Bien… ¿puedes salir? Necesito cambiarme- Le dije ya con confianza. Él hizo un gesto gracioso y salió de la habitación.

Terminé de cambiarme y nos fuimos a trabajar… no hay mucho que contar sobre eso, es siempre lo mismo… trabajo, risas, películas, besos de por medio… y así pasó el tiempo.

Séptimo mes. En dos meses tendría en mis brazos a la razón de mi existir. Estaba ansiosa, hoy mismo sabría si tendría una pequeña princesa o un principito. Ya me costaba un poco volar y caminar, mi barriga estaba enorme y se sentían claramente las pataditas de mi bebé. Con Jason nos tomamos la mañana libre para ir hacia la clínica.

-¿Estás ansiosa?- Me preguntó mientras esperábamos mi turno.

-Muy- Le dije con una risita nerviosa. Pero apenas terminé mi pequeñísima frase tuve que pasar. Me recosté según las indicaciones del médico, y comencé a ver a mi bebé en una pantalla, lloré de emoción al verle tan claramente…

-¿Quieres saber si tendrás que comprar ropa rosa o azul?- Me dijo el médico en tono gracioso.

-Sí, por favor- Le dije más ansiosa que antes.

-¿Tú que crees que es?- Me decía el doctor aumentando el suspenso.

-Vamos, dígamelo de una vez por favor- Decía yo riendo de nervios.

-¿Segura que no quieres apostar con tu novio a ver qué será?- Me dijo inocentemente… Novio… ¿novio?

-Él no es mi novio- Le dije en un mal tono al doctor.

-Lo siento- Dijo él. Jason estaba callado, demasiado para mi gusto, él siempre era muy simpático y charlatán. -¿Entonces ya quieres saber si es niño o niña?

-¡Sí!- Le grité de nuevo.

-Bien… ojalá ella sea más paciente que tú- Me dijo sonriendo –Felicitaciones por tu niñita.

En ese momento se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de la emoción, ya quería salir a comprar todo para ella, no podía aguantar la emoción. Jason sonreía al verme tan feliz. Y yo que no paraba de acariciarme la barriga.

-Así que tendremos una princesa- Dijo Jason confundiéndome.

-¿Tendremos?- Le pregunté intentando excluirlo.

-Claro, ella vivirá con nosotros y seremos una familia- Me decía convencido.

-Creo que te estás equivocando, Jason… es más… ¿crees que debería contarle a Robin sobre el sexo de su hija?- Le dije con un aire de tristeza.

-¡¿Estás loca?!- Me gritó, él nunca había estado tan enojado. -¿Para qué quieres a un estúpido que te dejó sola cuando más lo necesitabas? ¿Qué no es suficiente con lo que te doy?- Y me tomó de las manos… -Starfire, me gustaría que saliéramos… ya sabes, ser algo más-

-No voy a mentirle a mi hija sobre su padre- Dije anticipándome.

-Está bien lo que sea que decidas, yo planeo darles la mejor vida posible… a las dos- Me decía Jason muy seriamente, mirándome a los ojos.

-No sé qué decir… eres lindo y me siento muy bien contigo pero te seré sincera- Un momento, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Si salgo con él podré olvidar a Robin, ese nudo en la garganta cuando lo recuerdo desaparecerá. ¿Será una mala idea? A estas alturas creo que me doy por vencida. –Está bien… lo intentaré contigo- Le dije decididamente por fuera, aunque llena de dudas por dentro. Tal vez esa era la única forma de olvidar al hombre que amo y me decepcionó.

**(Punto de vista de Robin)**

Un mes y no sabía nada de ella. No había noche en que no la llorara ni día en que no la buscara. Ya no podía más, temía que no estuviera viva. Había viajado hasta Tamaran y otros planetas y no la encontré, intensifiqué la búsqueda y fue en vano. No podía má, estaba destruido…

-Starfire… estés donde estés, por favor vuelve. Te necesito… y te amo.

**No me odien por favor .-. esta es como la tormenta antes de que salga el sol xD no falta demasiado para que termine, perdón por la tardanza pero como dije en uno de los capítulos anteriores, el estudio me lleva tiempo ya que estoy en época de exámenes y por eso hago los capítulos cortos u.u muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que no me odien :3 GRACIAS!**


	8. Preparándome para tu llegada

Capítulo 8:** Preparándome para tu llegada**

Era sábado por la mañana y con Jason salimos a comprar cosas para la bebé. Yo estaba tan emocionada que todo lo que veía quería comprarle. Igual tuve que contenerme, sino iba a gastarme todo el dinero que había ahorrado.

-Ya quiero que nazca, tenerla en mis brazos y que me despierte por las noches, volver a hacerla dormir y vestirla como princesa… ¡Estoy tan feliz!- Le decía a Jason mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano.

-Será hermosa como su mamá- Me dijo sonriendo.

-Dejémoslo en que será hermosa- Le respondí feliz.

Llegó el mediodía y fuimos a almorzar a un restaurante, dejamos todas las bolsas sobre una silla y pedimos la comida. Era raro comer en otro restaurante siendo que trabajábamos en uno, pero bueno, la dueña no iba a enterarse.

-Ese pollo se ve genial- Dije cuando el mesero traía nuestra comida. –Recuerdo que a Cyborg le encantaba el pollo y siempre peleaban con Chico Bestia- Continué, riendo por el gracioso recuerdo.

-Ah… sí que se ve genial- Me respondió ignorando todo lo otro que había dicho.

Terminamos de comer y seguimos comprando, ya casi teníamos todo listo. Por la noche debíamos trabajar así que después de comprar unas cosas más volvimos para cambiarnos. Él había estado bastante callado, pero no me interesaba demasiado así que ni siquiera pregunté que le había molestado. Empezamos a trabajar y me tocó atender una cliente bastante familiar… ¿Abeja?

-Buenas noches, ¿puedo tomar su pedido?- Le dije haciéndome bastante la tonta.

-¿Star? ¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?

-Oh… ¡Abeja!- Dije estúpidamente. –Em… no, llegué hace una semana y encontré trabajo rápido. ¿No es genial? Igual ya me estoy por ir, no digas que me viste. ¿Puedo tomar tu pedido?- Estaba nerviosa. ¿Por qué justo a mí me tocó atenderla? Había muchos otros empleados. Maldición.

-Claro… pero cuéntame sobre ti…-

-Oh, lo siento, aquí no se me permite hablar de mi vida y emm… no tengo mucho tiempo así que por favor dime lo que deseas- Le dije no muy amablemente, por consecuencia de los nervios.

-Tráeme por favor una hamburguesa y un jugo de naranja- Me dijo ya como si nada. Yo seguía nerviosa. Cuando tuve que llevarle su pedido, me puse nerviosa de nuevo, tropecé y me caí, cortándome un poco los brazos al romperse el plato y el vaso. Tanto Jason como Abeja corrieron a ayudarme.

-Star, perdona, ¿necesitas un médico? ¡Llamen a un médico!- Decía Abeja preocupada.

-Star, linda ¿qué te pasó? Ven, mejor vamos a casa, te prepararé un café y…- no lo dejé terminar.

-¡Callate y suéltame!- Le dije percatándome de que Abeja estaba ahí y había quedado bastante sorprendida al escuchar eso. –No necesito un médico, estoy bien- Dije mientras iba al baño a mojarme un poco las cortaduras para volver a mi trabajo.

-Star, ese chico…-

-Es solo el hijo de la dueña del restaurante, conocidos- Le dije negando mi relación con él, no quería que los demás se enteren.

-Oh… bueno… está bien y… ¿Cómo va tu embarazo?- Me preguntó como para desviar el tema.

-Muy bien, gracias, es una niña- Le respondí sonriendo.

-¡Que lindo! ¿Y ya sabes como la vas a llamar?- Me preguntó casi sorprendiéndome.

-Creo… que no pensé en eso- Le dije sonriendo.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Debemos buscar rápido un nombre!- me dijo emocionada. Pero en el momento que íbamos a seguir conversando Jason me interrumpió.

-Terminó tu turno- Me dijo secamente. –Vamos.

-Debo irme, Abeja, por favor guarda mi secreto, no estaré mucho más tiempo aquí y no sé dónde iré, pero nunca me encontraste, ¿ok?

-Todos están muy preocupados…- Me dijo, pero hice que no la escuché y me fui.

Al llegar a casa Jason me interrogó, a veces era tan insoportable. Totalmente diferente a cuando éramos amigos.

-¿Así que piensas irte?

-Se lo dije para que no me encuentren, Jason, no seas ingenuo.

-¿Así que sólo soy un conocido?

-Se lo dije porque sino iba a decírselo a los demás.

-¡¿Y cuál es el problema?! ¡Maldita estúpida!- Eso no iba a permitirlo.

-Tú sabias muy bien que meterte con una chica embarazada no iba a ser nada fácil, y ¡Háblame bien porque no soy ninguna esclava tuya!

-¡Desagradecida! Te doy trabajo y un lugar donde vivir no sólo a ti sino también a una niña que ni siquiera tiene un parentesco conmigo y así me pagas, diciendo que sólo soy un conocido- Él se venía sobre mí como para golpearme, pero le lancé un starbolt y lo dejé en el suelo.

-Está bien, buscaré otro trabajo y otro lugar donde vivir, no necesito que nadie me eche en cara lo que hace por mí- Le dije buscando mis cosas.

-Star, perdóname… no fue mi intención, es que tengo tanto miedo de que me dejes y vuelvas con ellos- Me dijo casi llorando. Me conmovió.

-Está bien, perdón por haberte negado, gracias por todo- Le dije sonriendo, él me dio un beso y fuimos juntos a mirar una película al sillón.

-¿Sabes que será lo mejor cuando nazca esa niña? Que podré hacerte mía- Dijo Jason sin nada de sutileza mientras seguía mirando la televisión.

-Sinceramente no tengo planeado eso, no volveré a cometer ningún error.

-Existen métodos anticonceptivos, ¿sabes?

-No me interesa, simplemente respétame, en ningún momento pensé ni pienso ni pensaré en acostarme contigo-. Y dicho esto último me levanté y me fui a dormir a mi habitación. Me desperté en la madrugada por los movimientos de mi bebé, me dolía mucho y por como el médico lo había descripto, parecían contracciones, no podía ser, aún faltaban casi dos meses. ¿Qué es esto? No puede ser…

-¡Jason! ¡Se me rompió la fuente!- Grité preocupada, solo quería que mi bebé estuviera bien y no era una buena señal que fuera a nacer dos meses antes…

**Ok, faltan solamente uno o dos capítulos, depende de cómo ande de tiempo :3 de nuevo muchas gracias por leerme xD nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (si es que quieren) :3**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9:** Y ahora, por fin tengo la vida que debí haber tenido en un principio.**

**(Punto de vista de Robin)**

Era una noche más de desesperación, tenía gente buscándola por todas partes, era ya casi de madrugada y no podía dormir, cuando de repente llaman a mi comunicador. Fui hacia él con desinterés, ¿qué querrían a estas horas?

-¿Abeja?- Dije al abrir mi comunicador.

-La encontré- Dijo ella seriamente. Yo emití la sonrisa más grande de mi vida.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¡Cuéntame! ¡Dime ya donde está! Por favor, necesitamos traerla de vuelta.

-Tranquilo, esa fue la buena noticia, pero tengo una mala también.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo le pasó al bebé?- Dije extremadamente preocupado.

-No, la bebé está bien. Ah, felicitaciones, es una niña. El problema es que Star está con otra persona.

-¿Qué?- Dije entre una mezcla de sentimientos. –Entonces… ella está en buenas manos, quizás será mejor que siga con su vida y no la moleste.

-Hombre, ¿estás loco? Ella ni siquiera lo quiere, cuando le pregunté quién era ella solo me dijo "es un conocido"… ¡Reacciona! Ve por ella, no dejarás que ese te gane, ¿o sí?-. Ella tenía razón, tanto tiempo de búsqueda debía servir de algo. –Está a 556 kilómetros hacia el sur del país, trabaja en un restaurante llamado "The Todd's food", apúrate- Siguió.

-Gracias por la gran ayuda- Dije ya saliendo de la torre y dirigiéndome hacia allá.

**(Punto de vista de Starfire)**

El dolor de las contracciones era inmenso, tenía miedo de que mi bebé naciera mal.

-Jason, por favor llévame al hospital- Le supliqué a mi "novio".

-¿Así que ahora me necesitas?- Me decía el muy estúpido haciéndose el importante.

-Por favor, Jason, no es momento. Necesito que me lleves, va a nacer- Le seguí suplicando más por mi bebé que por mí.

-Vamos- Me dijo haciendo un gesto no muy agradable.

-Está bien, llamaré un taxi- Le dije con bronca. –Pero ni pienses que volveré.

-¡No! Te llevaré pero no te vayas por favor- Me dijo, qué idiotas eran los hombres, justo cuando creí que éste era distinto.

-No, ni te molestes- Le dije caminando como podía y llamé un taxi, llegó rápido y fui hasta el hospital.

Los enfermeros y doctores se sorprendieron al ver que iba sola, pero no tenía otra opción, me internaron y apenas lo hicieron, me informaron de una visita.

-¿Estás loca? ¡¿Por qué viniste sola?!- Dijo Jason entrando a los gritos.

-Por favor, Jason, necesitaba de ti cuando eras bueno conmigo, nunca necesité que me hagan sentir peor de como estaba, ahora por favor… necesito tranquilidad- Le dije, pero enseguida las contracciones se hicieron más fuertes y me llevaron a la sala de parto, no quise que él vaya conmigo. Ahí me prepararon, yo estaba sumamente nerviosa… y ansiosa, sentía felicidad y a la vez miedo. Temía no poder darle todo lo mejor a mi hija, pero definitivamente haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance… el trabajo de parto comenzó y, como estaba siendo prematura, daba un poco de trabajo. Luego de unas horas pude ver a mi princesa, que enseguida se la llevaron para asearla y me atendieron a mí. Luego de unos minutos la trajeron ya limpia y vestida. Era la cosita más perfecta que había visto en mi vida. Solté lágrimas de emoción, la puse sobre mi pecho y la abracé suavemente.

-Te amo, hija mía- Dije en voz baja, y le di un beso en su frágil cabeza. Tenía algunos rasgos tan parecidos a los de su papá, y eso la hacía ver aún más perfecta.

Me llevaron de nuevo a mi habitación y pusieron al lado una cunita con mi bebé. Afortunadamente el hecho de nacer antes no le había traído ningún problema, la habían revisado minuciosamente y todo estaba más que perfecto, lo que me hizo sentir aún más feliz. Quería estar tranquila y sola en mi habitación, amamantando a mi bebé, pero empecé a sentir gritos en el pasillo.

-¡No la molestes! Fui yo quien le dio trabajo, fui yo quien le dio casa, fui yo quien le dio todo para que tenga una mejor vida, ¡no te metas!

-Me importa poco lo que le hayas dado, ella decidirá qué hacer con su vida, ¡Pero nadie me quitará el derecho sobre mi hija!

Empecé a ponerme nerviosa, ¿podía ser que Abeja haya hablado? No, esto era muy malo. Continué escuchando…

-Eres un idiota, nosotros dos estamos más que bien, estamos perfectamente como pareja ¡y seré yo quien cumpla el papel de padre de esa niña!

-No me interesa lo que pienses, ¡no serás el padre de mi hija ni en un millón de años!

-¿Y recién ahora te acuerdas? ¿Después de haberla dejado completamente sola durante todo el embarazo? ¡Tú no eres un padre!... ¡Ni siquiera eres un hombre!

-Cometí un error y estoy dispuesto a remendarlo…

-¡Jason!- Llamé desde adentro de la habitación. Él entró enseguida y en la puerta pude ver a Robin. –Déjame hablar con él, que entre- le dije un poco molesta por lo que había pasado antes.

-No necesitas hablar con él- Me dijo en un tono soberbio.

-Tú no eres nadie para saber lo que necesito o no necesito- Le respondí. -¡Robin! ¡Ven por favor!- Lo llamé casi suplicando, él entró corriendo.

-Jason, déjanos solos- Le pedí y se fue enojado, dando un portazo.

-Star… es hermosa- Dijo acariciándola y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí, claro que lo es- Le respondí con un tono de tristeza.

-Star… cuando me dirigí hasta aquí, todavía no sabía que había nacido nuestra hija… vine por ti- Me decía mirándome a los ojos y tomándome la mano que tenía libre, ya que con la otra estaba sosteniendo a la bebé para que se alimente. Yo solo lo escuchaba. –Todo este tiempo estuve buscándote y no sabes el alivio que sentí cuando Abeja me avisó que estabas bien… ¿de verdad lo quieres?- Me dijo cambiando de tema, pero dando a conocer que era lo único que quería preguntarme desde que había llegado.

-Lo siento… no es algo que te afecte, ¿verdad?

-Sí, me afecta y mucho, porque vine a pedirte perdón, pensé que siempre estarías para mí y fue un pensamiento idiota, debí haberte tratado mucho mejor y vine dispuesto a prometerte que cuidaría por siempre de ti y de nuestra hija… y por supuesto, a cumplir esa promesa… te necesito, tú y esa bebé son lo más importante para mí, daría la vida por ustedes y mucho más… pero si llegué tarde y ahora lo amas a él, simplemente déjame decirte que yo siempre voy a amarte, y que siempre serás la mujer de mi vida. Y algo que no nos quita nadie: la madre de mi hija. Al menos déjame ser el padre de mi hija, por favor- Me dijo suplicando. No esperaba esa confesión. Empecé a llorar.

-¿Recién ahora me dices esto? Podrías haberme evitado mucho sufrimiento si hubieses estado conmigo estos últimos meses, ¿sabes?- Le dije entre sollozos

-Lo sé, y por eso vine a disculparme. Tal vez no merezca tu amor, pero al menos déjame tener al de mi hija, por favor.

-Eso nunca podría quitártelo, tienes sobre ella el mismo derecho que yo… ¿Quieres elegir su nombre?- Le dije forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta Mary?- Me dijo con una mirada de ilusión.

-Sí, me gusta mucho-. Le respondí y volví a forzar una sonrisa.

-Eso me alegra- Dijo como para que no haya un silencio incómodo.

-Robin- Dije con la cabeza baja, mientras acariciaba a Mary. Él puso atención a lo que yo iba a decir. –Estoy con él porque pensé que así podría sacarte de mi mente y mi corazón. Él me dio muchas cosas, y lo aprecio muchísimo pero ni se parece al sentimiento que tengo hacia ti, aún después de que me hayas decepcionado tanto- Lo miré, él tenía lágrimas en los ojos que se le estaban haciendo difíciles de controlar.

-Perdóname, estoy tan avergonzado de lo que hice, perdón. Te necesito- Me dijo abrazando a nuestra hija y a mí, yo no pude seguir conteniendo las lágrimas… ni el tampoco. Se acercó a mí y me robó un pequeño beso, pero con la mano que tenía libre lo acerqué y lo besé, se sentía salado por las lágrimas que llegaban a nuestras bocas unidas, pero no nos importó, hasta que algo interrumpió ese lindo momento.

-¡perra desagradecida! ¡Me utilizaste solo por mis bienes materiales! ¡No vales nada! ¡Eres una perra y lo sabes, te odio!- Gritó Jason como si fuera lo último que haría en su vida.

-¡No la trates así! Ella es una gran mujer y cometió una equivocación, no la tortures por eso- Dijo Robin respondiéndole y deteniéndolo, ya que estaba viniendo hacia mí como para querer golpearme de nuevo.

-Jason, discúlpame- Le dije seria y con honestidad –Nunca quise utilizarte, eras una buena persona y sobre todo un buen amigo pero después todo cambió, te volviste muy posesivo y…

-Y nunca olvidaste a este idiota- Me dijo sin dejarme terminar la frase.

-No, nunca lo olvidé, ni es un idiota- Le respondí. –Lo siento, Jason-. Y luego de eso, Jason se retiró, al parecer no quería causar más alboroto en el lugar, se me hacía raro que no haya querido golpear a Robin pero bueno, era mejor así.

-Perdón Star, no quería interferir en tu vida actual- Me dijo Robin apenado. Yo reí, lo que hizo que él sintiera confusión.

-Eres un tonto- Le dije todavía riendo. -¿Interferir?, ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto en salvarme?!

-Lo siento también por eso- Me dijo sonriendo. -¿Puedo cargarla?- Me preguntó refiriéndose a Mary.

-Oye, es tanto tuya como mía- Le dije y extendí los brazos con ella, para que él pueda tomarla más fácilmente. Él no paraba de mirarla, la acariciaba y cada tanto le besaba su frente. Verlos era tan hermoso, al fin éramos una familia.

-Imagino que ahora iremos los tres a la torre, ¿verdad?

-Imaginas bien- Le dije sonriendo. Él me dio un beso y me acompañó durante todas las horas que me tocó estar ahí. Poco después apareció el resto de los titanes a conocer a su nueva "sobrina", enseguida me dieron de alta y volvimos todos en el auto de Cyborg… a excepción de mi pobre Robin, que no podía dejar su motocicleta allá.

En cuanto llegamos a la torre, vi que en mi habitación, habían agregado una cuna. Me sentí feliz, los abracé a todos y hablamos, hablamos mucho, hablamos sobre todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos meses. Enseguida llegó Robin y, al ser ya un poco tarde, los demás se fueron a dormir dejándonos a los dos solos.

-Gracias por aceptarme de nuevo- Me dijo él mientras me abrazaba.

-Eres el hombre que amo y el papá de mi bebé, ¿Cómo podría no aceptarte? En realidad nunca debí haberme ido- Le dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Yo también te amo, preciosa. Prometo no lastimarte nunca más y darles la mejor vida a ti y a nuestra princesa- Dijo haciéndome emocionar.

-Confío en ti, yo también les daré lo mejor siempre- Le dije sin soltarlo, pero él interrumpió el abrazo.

-Y… hablando de esto- Dijo en un tono raro. –Ya tenemos una hermosa princesa… ¿Te gustaría convertirte en mi reina?- Dijo arrodillándose y mostrándome un hermoso anillo.

-Ay… ¿no es esto un sueño? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Claro que acepto!

Robin había cambiado mucho y para bien, en ese momento me puso el anillo, nos abrazamos, nos besamos, lloramos de emoción, de alegría…

Fuimos a su habitación y comenzó a quitarme la ropa, yo lo detuve mirándolo a los ojos.

-No quiero cometer otro error, y no digo que nuestra hija sea uno pero tú entiendes- Le dije preocupada. Él se rio.

-¿Sabes? Tengo condones- Me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Me despreocupé, dejé que las cosas fluyan y esta vez no traería ninguna consecuencia. Me sentía cómoda, cómoda realmente a su lado. Me esperaba toda una vida disfrutando de su amor y dándole el mío, me esperaba toda una vida con la familia más hermosa: mi futuro esposo… y nuestra hermosa hija.

**Bueno, no quise extenderlo más porque sentía que ya iba a terminar siendo muy pesado xD pero les agradezco mucho a todos, realmente fueron ustedes los que me hicieron seguir este fic, gracias por todo. No tengo mucho para decir más que gracias :3 los espero en algún otro fanfic, GRACIAS! Me despido por el momento. Saludos y éxitos a todos! n.n **


End file.
